


Next Time...Just Say Porn

by IvyMars



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMars/pseuds/IvyMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy likes fan fiction and Amy has never heard of it.</p><p>Sort of a crossover with BtVS, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time...Just Say Porn

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. I have no intention of making a profit with them, only to have some fun. 
> 
> CHALLENGE: Written for Passion & Perfection's Big 5000. 
> 
> ARCHIVING: Only with the permission of the author.
> 
> Originally published on November 11th 2007

Amy awoke to an empty bed and looked over to find Lucy slouched over her computer once again. This was the way every morning began. No matter how nice it was outside, when she awoke, Lucy would be on the computer intently reading. Amy never bothered to ask Lucy what she was reading. She would make a show of streching with a sigh, hoping Lucy would take notice of her and rejoin her in bed. Eventually, she would give up and go about her daily routine, but not today. Amy was determined to figure out what was so facinating to Lucy that she would stay on the computer for hours at a time. She slowly got out of bed and snuck up behind her lover. Sliding her arms around Lucy's neck she asked, "What are you reading?"

Lucy was startled when she felt Amy touch her unexpectedly. She quickly reached up and cut off the monitor, hoping Amy had seen nothing. "You trying to give me a heart attack or somethin'? You should never sneek up on a criminal mastermind like that. We can be jumpy and irrational." She pulled Amy into her lap and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Amy smirked, "You aren't going to distract me that easily. You never answered my question. What is it that keeps you glued to this computer so much?"

Lucy replied a little too quickly, "Nothing major, just stuff." She was trying to look anywhere other than Amy's eyes. She chewed on the corner of her lip before continuing, "So what do you want to do today? We could do a picnic, or go see a movie, or...something." The look on Amy's face told her all she needed to know. Weasling out of this was not an option. Lucy hung her head, "Promise not to laugh?"

Silently, Amy cheered at her victory, but was soon confused when she heard the question. "Promise. It's not like some nerdy online rpg gamer thing is it?" She bit her lip to keep from giggling at the thought of the brunette playing a weird version of online Dungeons & Dragons and boasting victory over a group of adolecent boys.

Hesitantly, Lucy reached up to turn the monitor back on. "No it's nothing like that. I like to read fan fiction." She sat tensely awaiting the blond's response. When no response came, she looked up to see a perplexed look on Amy's face. "You do know what that is right?" She only shook her head no. "Ohh...ahh...fan fiction is a story written involving characters from tv shows, movies, things like that. Does that make sense?"

Amy knitted her brow and thought about what Lucy had just told her. "So you mean all this time you spend plastered to the screen, you're reading stories?" The dark haired girl slowly shook her head yes, then averted her eyes. "Wait a minute...just what is it in these stories that interests you so much?" Lucy slightly tensed and kept her head down. She giggled, "Well I guess it could be worse. You could be watching porn." Lucy closed her eyes tightly upon hearing Amy's last remark. Her jaw dropped. "You aren't reading porn are you?"

Lucy held her hand up and replied as fast as she could, "It's not as bad as it sounds. I call it creative romance. It's an art really. Not everyone can write sex scenes that aren't crude or repulsive and can still get the juices flowing. Look, I'll show you." Amy followed her lover's hand to a paragraph on the screen in front of them and proceeded to read:

_Willow's pale skin shone brightly in the full moon light. She sighed as Buffy's well toned body settled down against hers. Why had she waited so long to tell her best friend of her deep feelings for her? Now that her secret was laid bare, the red head was bursting at the seams to show the slayer how she felt. She let her hands roam over Buffy's body, remembering every twitch and jerk of her muscles. The blond moaned as Willow placed a light kiss on her neck._

_Buffy was tired of waiting. She reached up to the top of Willow's shirt and gave it a tug, her slayer strength making the fabric give way. The sight she unveiled made her mouth water. The witch's skin almost glowed in the moon light and standing at full attention, her small pink nipples rose up as if asking to be touched. Buffy slid her hands across the bare torso in front of her as she kissed her best friend. She could no longer tell if the moans she heard were her own or the red head's. Her growing state of arousal increased her need to feel all of her friend. One of Buffy's hands traced a light path down the middle of Willow's abdomen to the button of her jeans. It wasn't long before the button and zipper were taken care of. Willow gasped as she felt her friend's fingers head further south to -_

Amy looked away to keep from continuing to read the story in front of her. All she could do when she looked back to Lucy was blush. The only thing running through her mind was oh my god.

Lucy looked at the blond with a smirk when she saw the blush begin rising in her face as she read. "It's actually pretty good if you keep reading." She hugged the girl closer to her and placed a kiss on her forehead as Amy did her best impersonation of a fish out of water. "The internet is full of stories like this. Not all of them have sex in them though. Kinda disappointing sometimes," she frowned letting her disappointment show.

Amy sat and pondered what to say for only a moment, "Next time I ask what you are doing...just say porn and I will leave you alone." She kissed Lucy on the cheek, stood up, and walked out of the room.

**Later That Night**

Lucy awoke suddenly and knew something was amiss. Before opening her eyes, she used her hands to scan around her. Sure enough something wasn't right. Amy was missing. In an instant, her eyes were open and searching the darkened room. They came to focus on Amy curled up in a chair with a coffee cup clutched in both hands, backlit by the computer screen. Lucy slid out of bed without a sound and tip toed across the room to stand behind Amy. She began reaching out to touch the girl's shoulder when she read what was on the monitor and stopped. Lucy gave a silent giggle and deciding it was better to leave her alone, went back to bed just as stealthily as she had left it. The brunette fell asleep with a sly smile on her face and pleasant thoughts to fill her dreams.


End file.
